


Sasuke's New Divide

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, Gen, MEP Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Deep down, Sasuke always wanted his brother to prove his impression of him to be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke's New Divide

**Author's Note:**

> My part for Project AMV Studios New Divide MEP. 
> 
> Song: New Divide by Linkin Park


End file.
